


The 11:11 Wishes

by MikeyIsAKitten



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Anxiety, Death, Depression, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, MikeyIsMinehaha, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe Ziall, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyIsAKitten/pseuds/MikeyIsAKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people believe in 11:11 wishes, while others don't. When someone makes a 11:11 wish it could end either good or bad. Anything is possible. One wish could make or break a relationship, or it could even push someone past their limits because of the wish. Never think anything is ever okay because when everything is finally fine, it will just turn into a disaster again. Hope for the best, but always expect the worst. (Only one of the characters are mine, Julie, she is based off of me. Otherwise the other characters don't belong to me in any way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Julie Tomlinson. She is the main character of this story. This story will occasionally be in another characters point of view but for now, it shall be in her point of view. You will get to see a flashback or two of her past and how she feels about most things. By the way, don't expect a chapter summary every chapter because I wouldn't want to give anything away. If I do have any, they hopefully won't give much away. Love you! Enjoy ! xx (Sorry if there is any mistakes!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I feel confident writing about. I've written many stories that I could never finish but I have this one planned out very well. This is unusual for me because I have only ever finished one of my many stories and it was a horrid ending. I feel as though this one will be much different. Please do not judge me on this because I am not a very good writer, yet. I am still working on perfecting everything. Enjoy ! xx

Hi, my name is Julie Tomlinson, before you ask, yes I am Louis Tomlinson from One Direction's sister. I am his only sibling. It is January 5th, 2013 and I am 17 years old. I was born in 1996 if you couldn't do the math. My birthday is December 28th. I have the same color eyes and hair as my brother, Louis, execept my hair has Electric Teal highlights.

Growing up Louis and I were always best friends no matter what, nobody could change that. That was until 2010 when Louis auditioned for X-Factor, then our lives completely changed. He made four new friends, he could basically call them brothers because of how close they are. One is closer to Louis than any of the others and it is, you guessed it, Harry. He basically took my brother away from me. Louis forgot about me. At first I was so proud of him for making his dream come true. Then he was barely ever home because he was touring, and when he was home, he was always with Harry. He has barely said any words to me for the past three years and he trusts Harry way more than me. I lost the only person I could trust. For the past three years I have felt lonely because I have nobody. Yes of course I have my mum but I could never tell her half the things I've told Louis.

Since its January, the boys are on break for now. They will be touring again in February and their opening act is 5 Seconds Of Summer. I'm the one who showed Louis their YouTube channel yet he's the one who got the credit for it. I've been listening to 5sos for a little while now and they are amazing. It's awesome because they are around my age *wink* I mean *coughs* uh haha... yeah. I can't choose my favorite out of the four of them, just kidding! It's Michael, he's amazing, *spaces out then mumbles* the things I would do to that boy... *back to reality, blushes* Yeah so like usual Louis is with Harry right now, who knows what they are doing. I swear, I think they are dating. They always act like they are, it's kinda cute. Their fans, aka Directioners the best fandom along side the 5sos fam, would go crazy if they were dating. Those girls, and guys are insane, awesome, but insane.

I hear the front door to our house open then two voices talking. I instantly recognize one as Louis and I assume the other is Harry. The voices are still downstairs so I decide to head down there. I grab my phone and walk out of my room and down the stairs. I unlock my phone once I'm near the bottom and go on Instagram so I can try to get a photo of these dorks together then post it. I look up when I'm at the bottom and they haven't noticed me yet. "I'm going to miss you Lou" Harry says while hugging Louis and Louis says "I'll see you later tonight Haz". While they are still hugging I quickly take a picture and post it with a caption saying "Hugz! I want a hugz" because I'm weird then tag the two dorks and post it. I lean again the wall smirking at them and Louis is the first one to notice me.

He gives me a confused face, like he doesn't recognize me. "Remember me? I'm your sister Louis, you know the one you used to be best friends with three years ago" I say then glare at the two and walk past them to the kitchen. I grab my beanie that's the same color as the dyed part of my hair and put it on then I grab an apple and bite into it. "Julie!!!" I hear Louis and Harry scream simultaneously then they storm into the kitchen.

Louis then shoves his phone in my face, "WHAT IS THIS?" Louis yells at me. I quickly notice that it is the picture I took of them hugging and I say "well it's called a picture which is on Instagram and probably every other social media by now" I say with a smirk. "I know what I picture is! Why did you take it and post it in the first place?! Our fans are going crazy about it! They think Harry and I are dating, which isn't true!!!" He yells at me. Right after he says that Harry looks a little bit hurt but quickly puts on a poker face. "If you don't want your fans to assume that then stop hanging out with Harry all day everyday and stop acting like you're dating him then!" I scream back at him. I continue, "Be with your family for once Louis! Ever since you auditioned for X-Factor and your dream came true I lost my best friend, you! You were mainly all I had and you left me for Harry! For the past three years I've had nobody while you and Harry are up each other's asses!" I am now in tears because after three years I've finally said my feelings out loud. Of how much pain and anger I've held in for three years.

Both Louis and Harry look upset now and a tear then rolls down my cheek. It's silent for awhile because nobody dares to say anything else. Harry then takes a few steps forward and hugs me. I go to push him away but I end up hugging him back then crying onto his shirt. He picks me up and takes me to the living room and sits on the couch with me on his lap. "Are you okay?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Look, I didn't know you felt that way, and I want to apologize for taking your brother away from you. He clearly means a lot to you" Harry says then moves me off of him gently and heads into the kitchen.

"I think it's time for me to go" I hear Harry say to Louis, "Are you seriously going to leave because of that b*tch?" Louis says and I start crying harder again. Harry then says, "how can you say that about your sister?! Especially when she's always been there for you and she's really nice! You haven't even been there for her most of the time Louis! I'm leaving, bye". Harry then walks back into the living room mumbles a bye to me then leaves. I hear Louis walking towards the living room and I have a decision, stay here or run upstairs. I stay where I am and when I look up it hard to see because my vision is blurry from me crying. I can see Louis though and he looks very upset.

"Look what you've done, you made Harry leave" Louis says to me. "What?! I'm the one who made him leave? Hello Louis, we are in reality here, you're the one who made him leave!" I yell at him then run up to my room. I shut and lock my door while I lean against it, sitting on the floor and I just cry. This is the first day Louis has been home in months and I didn't expect today to go the way it did. He is definitely not the same boy he was three years ago. Three years ago he actually cared about me, he wouldn't call me a b*tch. I guess fame can actually change people. *sighs* I wonder if he'll ever be the same boy again. I miss the old Louis, the one who'd do anything for me. 

*flashback*

- **December 24th, 2004** - 

When I am walking up the stairs to my room, I pass by Louis' room. From the outside I could hear him crying, so I knock on his door and ask "could I come in, Louis?" He replies with a quiet "yeah" and I open the door to see him on his bed, leaning against the wall crying. "Are you okay?" I ask him and he says "no, it's just, *sighs* I know that we don't have a lot of money and im just upset that I cant get anything special for my thirteenth birthday." I then think for a second then say, "I know how you feel Louis, my eighth birthday was six days ago. I didn't get anything, but I didn't mind. I won't mind that I won't get anything tomorrow too, because all I need is you." Louis smiles at me then pats the bed next to him. I get on the bed and he hugs me. "I love you Louis" I say while he says, "I love you too Julie, you're the best sister ever." 

*End Of Flashback (EOF)*

I sigh because I miss the caring Louis. We never fought or did anything any siblings would, we were each other's best friend. I wish I could say we still are, but we sadly aren't. I then wonder, was it him that changed or was it actually me that changed? I suddenly am very confused. 

I hear the front door open then a few seconds afterwards I hear my mum say "oh my, Louis you're finally home!" My mum was just out with Harry's Mum, Anne. I like Anne, she is very sweet and easy to get along with. Harry is like that too but I hate him because he took Louis away from me. I can't hear their conversation anymore, and then I hear someone knock on my door. "Lee, it's time for dinner" I hear my mum say. I knew it was her instantly because she's the only person who calls me Lee. "I'm not hungry" I tell her and she replies with "Lee, come on, I made your favorite."

Making my favorite meal, (which could either be steak or ribs, I love both) won't change the fact that I'm mad at Louis. "I'm not leaving my room mum" I say to her and she replies "if you don't leave this room, I'll drag you downstairs if I have to". "Uggggh" I say and get up and open my door. We then walk downstairs together and when we arrive downstairs I see that Anne and Harry are here also. "Great" I mumble under my breathe while I roll my eyes. "Is there a problem Lee?" My mum says and I quickly shake my head no. I hear Louis and Harry snicker to themselves and I glare at them. 

I then realize that there are no chairs for me to sit at, since we only have four chairs and there is five of us. "Where am I supposed to sit?" I ask my mum and she says "oh, maybe one of the boys would be willing to share the chair with you." "Not happening" Louis instantly says and our mum says "Louis! Share the chair with your sister!" He clearly doesn't want to then I hear Harry speak up, "You can share with me, Julie" and he smiles. Why does he have to be nice I don't want to share a chair with him. "That's kind of you Harry" my mum says and Anne looks proud of her boy for being kind. I grab my plate of food (it was ribs :D) and sit on the left side of Harry's chair which happens to make me now be in between Louis and Harry, awesome. 

After everyone was almost done eating, Louis then decides to "accidentally" spill his drink, which was grape juice, on to me. It just so happens that I was wearing my favorite white dress and now it is stained and partially see-through now. "Louis!" I hear my mum yell at him, because she clearly saw that he did it on purpose. My eyes start to tear up, and I stand up from the seat. I look at Louis who was smirking at me, a tear rolls down my cheek and I turn around and head upstairs. When I make it to the stairs I hear Harry say "and you wonder why I left earlier, stop being rude to your sister Louis" then the front door open and close quickly. 

When im in my room, and changed out of my stained dress, I sit on my bed. I look around my room and notice my notebook. It's basically my diary because I write my emotions or feelings in it bit I don't like to call it a diary. I am suddenly very tempted to write in it. I grab it off of my bookshelf, and sit at my desk. I grab a black pen out of one of the drawers in my desk and I start writing. 

_1/7/13_

_Today is the day where Louis finally came home from being on tour. He's going on another one soon, with my favorite band, 5sos. Today was supposed to be different, I thought he still might have cared about me but I was wrong. He ruined my favorite white dress, and he yelled at me earlier, calling me a b*tch. I don't know what happened to the old Louis, but I want the old him back, soon. That's it for now._

I feel a little better after writing that but I still feel horrible, if that makes sense. I decide to lie down for a little while because I have a headache and too much has happened today. Today was supposed to be way different. I can't believe I actually thought today was going to be okay, I should've known it was going to be horrible. I start to daydream different things that could have happened. 

I have no clue what time it is when I hear a knock on my door. "What do you want?" I ask in a harsh voice because it's dark out and I know my mum is sleeping, which means Louis is at my door. "Look, I'm sorry..." He starts off but never finishes his sentence. "Mum made you say that didn't she, of course she did because you don't care about me, you would never apologize!" I scream at him through the door. "Julie just let me in" he says and I yell "no, go away!" After that I hear silence, good he gave up. I look at my phone and see its 11:10pm. I quickly go on Twitter and type out my 11:11 wish, and once it's 11:11, I hit send.

"@Julie_Tomlinson: 11:11, I just want my old brother back, the one he was three years ago before the fame..."

After I send the tweet, I slowly fall asleep. 

 


	2. I'm Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two words "I'm sorry" are said many times. The two words could be forced or the person saying them could actually mean it. Who would believe the person means it though? (Is that a good summary?)

I wake up to the sound of someone entering my room. I always was a light sleeper. I keep my eyes closed because I'm not sure if the person who entered my room was Louis or my mum. I hope it's my mum because I don't want to put up with Louis' sh*t this early in the morning or afternoon I'm not sure what time it is. I feel the bed dip down a little bit and I hear someone take a deep breath. Louis, I know it's him because I can smell his cologne and mum wouldn't sit on my bed. I feel his arms go around my body and he hugs me.

There is part of me that wants to hug him back and the other part wants to push him away and yell at him. I ignore my thoughts and just stay still. I hear Louis say "I'm sorry Julie, I really am..." there is a long pause before he continues, "I know you don't believe me though." After he says that he pulls away from me and gets off of the bed. I hear his footsteps walking further away, when he's at my door I hear him say "I know you're not sleeping, I know you heard me." and with that he walks out of my room. I can't move for minutes, I suddenly feel super cold and my eyes open quickly. Nobody is around, both my mum and Louis are downstairs. I stand up and feel super dizzy. I walk out of my room and head to the stairs. I have a blanket wrapped around me because I'm freezing. I take to steps down the steps before I trip and tumble down the rest. I hit the bottom of the steps loudly and my body is in pain. I hear someone in the background yelling at me asking if I'm okay, it's probably my mum. I feel arms go around me and I realize it's Louis. He carries me to the couch and actually looks concerned for once. "Are you okay?" Louis asks and I say "Yeah, I'm just in a little bit of pain, I'll survive that and I'm really cold". He touches my arm and says "yeah you are cold, stay in the blanket, you'll warm up quick". He smiles at me then walks away. "Where are you going Lou?" mum asks and Louis says "Harry's". I roll my eyes, of course he's going to Harry's. The time for Louis and I to hang out is over. It isn't going to happen ever again. I do miss hanging out with him. I go on Twitter and a lot of his fans commented on my last tweet. The majority of them said "what does that mean?" Nobody understands nor will they. I sit on the couch for hours before Louis comes home.

Harry walks in too, neither of them have noticed me yet. I take my phone out and get my camera ready. They talk for a minute quietly before Harry leans in closer to Louis. I see my brother blush and I laugh quietly to myself. My mum clears her throat before they can kiss. So close, I think to myself. Why did you have to ruin that mum? My mum politely says goodbye to Harry and pulls Louis aside. I don't even try to listen in on the conversation. To me it's just not worth it. Not anymore at least. I know they are both talking about me because the keep glancing my way. Obvious much? They are clearly trying to hint something at me but I really just don't care. I head up to my room and I decide to watch a movie. It takes me like 20 minutes and I have three movies picked out of all of the ones I have. They are The Hunger Games, Brave, and The Woman In Black. Three different genres, in my opinion they are romantic/adventure, family, and horror.

I choose to watch The Hunger Games because I love the movie and the entire series. I could recite every word, from any scene. About half way into the movie, around when the games started, my mum calls me down for dinner. I pause my movie and slowly walk down the stairs. When I sit at the table it is super quiet, you could hear a pin drop. We are eating in peace until my mum speaks up. "Julie you are going with your brother somewhere tomorrow. You have to go, no buts." she says and I groan "muuuum" I complain. "You will enjoy it!" She says and I instantly say "yeah like I'll ever enjoy anything that has to do with that asshole". My mum gasps as I stand up and walk away.

"Language!" My mum yells at me and I hear Louis say "I told you she wouldn't want to go". I slam my door shut and start to cry. I really miss the old Louis. I don't want to do anything with the new him. The new him is, excuse my language, an asshole. I just want the caring Louis back. "Julie you're going wether you like it or not!" I hear Louis yell and I say "Fine I'll go if it will shut you up!" I roll my eyes and go back to the movie.

When Katniss and Peeta are kissing in the cave there is a knock on my door. I pause my movie and say "fuck off" knowing its Louis because my mum left to hang out with Anne. "How many times do I have to say sorry?" He asks and I say "Until you actually mean it" and continue my movie. I hear another knock and I pause the movie once again. "What the hell do you want Louis" I say his name like its venom to prove a point. "It's just... you know what never mind, continue your movie..." He doesn't finish his sentence or anything, there is just silence.

I press play to confine the movie but suddenly all I can think is what he was going to say. That thought annoys me for an hour before I decide to go downstairs to get a drink. When I'm walking down the stairs I hear people talking, like usual, I stop walking and figure out who it is. It's Louis and Harry, they are talking about me, shocker. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Harry says and Louis replies with "I don't know, that might make things worse". I hear them argue about it for about five minutes before it gets quiet. I am confused of why it's quiet.

I grab my phone out of my pocket and turn on the camera. If something is happening I want a picture or video of it. I slowly go down the steps and see that Harry has Louis pinned against the wall. Harry gets dangerously close to my brothers face and I bring my camera upward. I click the record button and record what is about to happen. Harry mumbles something to Louis then starts kissing his neck. My brother shuts his eyes, tilts his head back, and moans.

More things happen before they start making out and I decide to stop them before they go further. I clear my throat and they both immediately turn around. "Turn the camera off!" I hear Louis yell before I run up the stairs and run into my room and lock the door behind me. I run into my bathroom and lock that door too. My brother might find a key to my room, but he sure as hell won't find one to my bathroom. "Don't fucking post that video you bitch!" Louis yells and Harry then yells at Louis "stop it Louis! No wonder she hates you!" Suddenly it is very silent and I realize that I am still recording. "I don't hate him..." I quietly mumble before I stop recording.

I debate wether to post it or not before I get an amazing idea. I hide my phone in a secret area nobody knows I have, then unlock the door to my bathroom and walk into my room. I hear quiet talking outside my room and when I unlock my door and open it I am pushed backwards and I hit the floor hard. "I am going to kill you if you posted that video!" Louis yells at me while I just lie there with my eyes closed in pain. "I didn't post it..." I mumble and Louis yells "you better delete it!" I smirk and say "I think I'm going to keep it" after I said that it looked like Louis wanted to hurt me.

It seemed like Louis actually was going to hurt me so Harry stepped in between Louis and me. "Lou calm down" Harry says but it doesn't seem to affect Louis. My brother went to push Harry out of the way but instead, Harry kisses him. Louis doesn't respond to the kiss at first but then he does. They kiss until they both need to breathe and Harry puts his forehead on Louis'. "Are you okay now Lou?" Harry asks and Louis replies with "yeah, thank you Haz".

Harry says something to Louis quietly and then Louis leaves the two of us alone. Perfect fucking idea. "Do you mind if I talk with you for a few minutes?" Harry asks and I say "no I don't mind". "Do you hate me?" He asks and I don't respond. I can't respond. I don't really have a reason to hate me. I should hate Louis now him. "No, I don't hate you Harry" I finally say to him. "Do you hate Lou?" He asks and I pause for a second. "It's complicated..." I whisper while looking at the floor. A flashback hits me then and there.

*Flashback* I see Louis walking on to the X-Factor stage, he looks nervous. He performs and we all are waiting for what the judges are going to say. It's so tense, we are all just waiting. I space out for a minute then j hear my brother say "thank you so much" and I see him walking towards my mum and me. He has the biggest smile on his face and he hugs me and says "I did it". *End Of Flashback*

"I understand, I should probably go now it's 11:08pm" and with that he walks out of my room.

I go on Twitter and begin to type my tweet. I think it over for a minute then have the perfect idea.

"@Julie_Tomlinson: 11:11, I wish for sorry to actually mean something for once"

After I hit send I watch another movie and I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a shorter chapter !. Sorry it took me so long to update, I am very busy! Love y'all ! xx


End file.
